Gift of Courage
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Changeling Magic: Sun, Starlight, and their other friends received awards for saving Equestria and setting the changelings free. See how exciting, moved, and fun the party is.


In the banquet hall of Princess Twilight's castle, many ponies from different parts of Equestria and few humans from the world of Canterlot High are here for a special ceremony. Sun who is in her pony form, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, and Thorax are getting medals for saving Equestria and free the changelings from Queen Chrysalis' rule. There is a big banquet and party celebrating their honor. Sun and the other heroes are on stage with Twilight and the two princess sisters.

Twilight happily announces, "Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging, and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely, are stronger than any adversity. By stopping Queen Chrysalis, not only did they save Equestria; they set the changelings free from her reign."

Out of the blue, a clone of the chaotic Discord wearing a shaggy blue wig, a blue shirt, and waving flags cheering, "Go, Discord! Yahoo!"

"Godaddy!" The pony Screwball screams in excitement.

Then the human Discord and Human Screwball waves their flies of Sun's mark with glee.

Then human Screwball cheers, "Go sis!"

Starlight and Sun begin giggling under their hooves.

"And I thought one Discord, Screwball, and Pinkie Pie is weird enough," Trixie mutters.

Twilight rolls her eyes in reply.

Princess Celestia announces with a smile, "And that's why we're proud and honored to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage!"

Princess Celestia then presents five hot pink heart crystals with gold bases with wings on it, and tied with light pink ribbons. With the blue aura surrounding them, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna put each of the medals go over the ponies head to wear in their necks. Discord removes his head temporarily and slips it on his neck, then puts his head back one. When Princess Luan tries to put the medal on Thorax's, the moon princess is having struggles putting it on.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Yeah!"

But interrupts trying to help Luna get it on, "Oh. Uh, no. Not quite. Uh... all right. There it is!"

Hearing a pop sound, Pinkie shouts, "Yay!"

Princess Luna is able to get the medal over Thorax's horns and is wearing it on his neck. The moon princess manages to calm down a bit.

"We are so proud of you all!" Twilight says with honor of Equestria's heroes.

Everypony begin to cheer to honor the heroes of Equestria this time around. Twilight smiles to see how her student and her friend are able to to show the power of friendship even more.

The pony version of Vinyl Scratch puts the record on her d.j system and start to play music for the crowd to hear. Everypony are either talking among themselves, dancing, or having some food and refreshments.

"It was the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie's pleasure to save you from your imminent doom," Trixie says with pride.

Discord pops in, and remarks putting his claw on Trixie's muzzle, "Yes, because you did it all by yourself."

Sunburst comes over, and says, "I can't believe you managed to do it without magic."

"It was amazing!" Thorn replies.

"No one's ever stood up to Chrysalis like that!" A changeling names Cocoon replies.

"Oh, I just did what anypony would have done," Starlight replies with a giggle.

Has changed into her human form, Sun is with her CHS friends and family along with her Equestria family. Of course, the gang from the human world are wearing casual yet formal attire for the occasion.

Sun Stone hugs Sun as she happily says, "We are so proud of you."

"Yeah sis. What you did was a amazing," Rocky replies.

Human Twilight says, "I still can't believe that you were able to defeat the queen without using any magic."

"Must have been tough," Human Rainbow remarks.

"It sure was. Even about the party you told us you almost got the love sucked right out of y'all," Human Applejack replies.

"Yeah sis. You could have been turned into a prune," Screwball adds.

Sun arches her eye brow, and questionably says, "I don't think I'll be turned into a prune or anything like that."

"No. But maybe if you get your love sucked by a changeling you'll turned into one," Screwball says.

"That's not it," Sun answers.

"Turn you into into a mindless slave," Screwball suspects.

"That one is possible because Princess Twilight told me what the queen did to her brother," Sun clarifies.

That's something," Screwball replies.

Sun rolls her eyes, and says, "Yeah. and I though the Chrysalis in the other world has an attitude problem."

"Yeah. That woman is not very nice, and always tease dad. Even though Aunt Eris is friends with her," Screwball replies.

Starlight and Trixie who is hearing the conversation walk over to them.

Starlight questionably asks, "Your aunt is friends with Chrysalis human counterpart."

"Yes," Sun and Human Screwball bluntly replies.

"But she kind of give me the creeps. As long as she is nice to my aunt I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt," Sun answers.

Pony Screwball floats over, and says, "I see what you mean. It's too bad my Aunt Eris is not here be at the party."

"I sure love to see how this Eris personality is," Human Screwball happily replies.

The two different Screwballs start laughing. Sun rolls her eyes in reply, and starts to wonder where the Equestria Discord is, along with the human version of him.

She just then hearing Fluttershy's voice happily says, "Oh, boy!"

Sun turns to see the Equestrian Discord is talking to the pony version of her friends.

"Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight is going to be so exciting!" Discord happily says.

Pony Applejack becomes a bit confused, "Hmm. Wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it."

"Probably because you're not as close as you think you are," Discord says with a grin on his face.

The girls become a bit concern of what Discord is telling them,

Discord laughs, and says, "Just kidding. She wanted it to be a big surprise."

"Just between us, she's getting ready to make a big announcement!" Discord adds with a big smile on his face.

Pony Pinkie squeals in amazement, "That's so exciting! And surprising. Usually, you tell your party planner about all your plans for your party."

"Well, she definitely has one. I mean when has Twilight not had a plan?" Pony Rainbow replies.

Sun is walking towards the others after hearing the conversation. Hering it makes Sun curious and remember the time when she used to be Princess Celestia's student. Of course, she has never been able to finish her studies with her. But the princess understands it.

She then looks around and questionably says to herself in thought, "Come to think of it, where is Princess Twilight. I haven't seen her. And I don't see Princess Celestia either."

Sun calmly says, "Hey girls."

The Equestrian residences look and smile to see Sun coming towards them.

"Howdy Sun!" Pony Applejack happily says.

"How are you and your friends enjoying the preparation?" Pony Rarity asks with a smile.

"We're having a wonderful time. Including the human version of Discord and Screwball. Even though they can be quite a handful," Sun answers with a giggle.

Just then, two hands covers her eyes, and a familiar voice says, "True, but you know that we can't help ourselves having fun a party."

Recognizing the voice, Sun giggles, "I'm guessing that's you dad."

Sun turns around to see the Human Discord, and her adopted dad in the other world.

Human Discord gives Sun a little headlock and rubs his head with a smile, "Well who else will it be?"

"Screwball," Sun remarks with a grin.

"Good point," Human Discord replies.

The human Screwball comes over, and happily says, "Here I come."

Human Screwball gives Sun a hug. Then the three start laughing. Applejack and the others are not sure whether to think this is fun or a little bit bizarre.

"I still can't get over the fact that Sun has been raised by these two," Pony Rainbow whispers.

"Well I think it sounds delightful. It's too bad the other me and Screwball don't possessed magic," Discord replies.

Pony Applejack shakes her head, "No, but they kind of the same strange methods as Pinkie Pie. Last time Sun told us about them."

"Cool!" Pony Screwball replies with a smile.

Sun asks, "By the way, have you seen Princess Twilight, Spike, and Princess Celestia? I can't seem to find them."

"Maybe they're in another room for a special discussion about Starlight's future," Discord replies.

"Could be," Sun replies.

Just then the Equestrian Discord says, "Well in the meantime, I'm going to tell everypony about Twilight's big plan for Starlight, and get everything recorded?

He then turn to his counterpart and the two Screwball, and asks, "You guys want to help me spill the beans and get everything ready."

"Yeah," The three answer at the same time.

Without any word into it, the two Discords and Screwball zooms away so they can tell everyone about the special event and get cameras ready.

Sun narrows her eyes, and bluntly says, "Oh no!"

"Yupe. Those four are going to do something chaotic and crazy," Pony Applejack agrees.

Sun sighs, and says, "Well, I'm going to find Princess Twilight and the others. Can you guys keep my dad, sister, and their counterparts out of trouble."

"Of course darling," Pony Rarity says.

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior," Pony Fluttershy happily replies.

"True, but they can get… carried away sometimes," Sun says, feeling a bit unsure.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they have fun and not to anything too silly," Pinkie happily says.

Sun nods her head in reply. Sun walks away to find Princess Twilight and the others. After Sun has left, Thorax comes over to the others.

Pony Pinkie happily asks, "Hey Thorx, how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine. Have you seen Sun?" Thorax replies.

"She just left to go find Twilight," Pony Rainbow answers.

Then Human Rarity asks, "Is there something you and her need to talk about?"

"Oh, it's nothing much, but, um..." Thorax begins to speak, but starts to feel a bit embarrassed.

Gaining a little courage, Thorax continues, "I have a present for Sun and Starlight."

"A present!" Human Pinkie squeals with glee.

Everypony look to see Sun's CHS friends are coming their way.

Human Fluttershy asks, "What are you going to give here?"

"It's nothing much, but I hope it's special. It's a little present for helping us, and… special thanks for giving me the courage to be myself," Thorax shyly answers.

"Aww!" The girls happily reply.

Then Pony Pinkie asks, "So what is it?"

Thorax chuckles with a smile, and says, "You'll have to wait until Sun and Starlight are here."

"Aww!" The two Pinkies sigh in disappointment.

Everyone begin laughing to hear the two Pinkie, and how much alike they are.

Sun walks down the hall to see if she can find Twilight and Princess Celestia. She hasn't seen them mich during the party, and want to talk to them.

Just Then she hears Princess Celestia's voice saying, "Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because I didn't want you to go."

"Really?" Twilight voice adds.

Sun looks through the crack of the door to see Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight, and Spike the little dragon sitting down in the throne room. It seems the three are talking about something important.

"I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught me just as much as I taught you. In fact, I also felt the same way about Sun when she was my student," Princess Celestia says with her calm smile.

"Really now?" Twilight happily asks.

Princess Celestia nods her head in reply. Sun eyes widen and her mouth is open at the sight of it, but reminds silent.

"I admit, it was hard for Sun to make some friends at the school as much as you were. And it was hard for me to know the fact she was living in another world at the time. But I am very glad that both of you were my students," Princess Celestia says.

Feeling a little remorse, Princess Celestia adds, "I am embarrassed to admit but, I was afraid that if you made friends, you both wouldn't need me anymore."

Princess Twilight begin to shed tears of joy, "Princess Celestia, that is so not true. I will always need you. And I'm sure Sun does too."

"I think Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way about you. If that is what you're afraid of," Princess Celestia replies.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Twilight says, "Maybe it is. Just a little."

Spike chuckles and says, "Oh, it definitely is. Like, a lot."

Then Princess Celestia says, "Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives."

"Thank you," Twilight happily replies.

"And if you're still worried, you can always make her write you letters," Princess Celestia adds winking her eye at Twilight.

The three begin to giggle a bit. Sun feels tears of joy to hear what Princess Celestia is saying. Before Sun can get going, the door ends up hitting her on the face.

Sun yelps, "Ow!"

The two princesses and small dragon become surprised to hear the yelp. They turn to see Sun rubbing her nose with her hoof.

Princess Twilight questionably asks, "Sun? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. I was trying to find you guys till my nose met the door," Sun answers, still rubbing her nose from the pain.

Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight look at each other, and start to suspect something as they notice the tears in her eyes.

Princess Celestia walks to Sun, and asks, "Did you have to hear what we were saying?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Sun answers, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Sun hugs Princess Celestia, and asks with a calm smile, "Did you really mean all of that?"

Princess Celestia smiles, gives Sun a hug, and says, "I do. I must admit, I was rather worried about you when you've been living in another world, but I guess part of me wished you were back with us. But i'm glad you were able to make great friends."

"Thanks Princess. Maybe if you're not busy, you and I can do all the stuff we used to do," Sun replies.

"I would like that," Princess Celestia happily agrees.

Sun and Princess Celestia continue to give each other a hug. Princess Twilight and Spike are moved to see the princess and her other student are happy to be together again. They decide to let them be a little longer before heading back to the party.

At the party, everypony are having a wonderful time. Talking to each other, having food and refreshments, and doing all kinds of fun. They stop to see Princess Twilight coming into the room with levitating a large present, and a small box with her magic.

Twilight heads to the front stage to put it down. But is intervene when a bright light appears out of nowhere, and is hit with a giant microphone on a stick. She looks to see the Equestria Discord holding the microphone while the human one is working on the camera. The two Screwballs are working on the lights.

The Equestrian Discord says, "I may have let it slip that you'd be unveiling your big plan for Starlight tonight. Silly me. But we're all very excited to hear what you've cooked up."

Princess Twilight looks to see the audience looking at her with smiles, and can't wait to hear it. She starts to get nervous that she feels like hiding in a closet.

"You weren't coming up with a plan just now, were you? Oh, dear. This could be pretty embarrassing for you," Equestrian Discord says in disappointment, but doesn't really mean it… much.

"Gee, thanks, Discord," Princess Twilight says sounding sarcastic and not very pleased at the same time.

"Anytime. I really love being helpful," The Equestrian Discord replies.

Discord then disappears in a flash.

Sun rolls her eyes and says in her thought, "I know how Twilight feels about how I am with my dad. That's the same way my dad is."

Princess Twilight then levitates a glass up along with a silver spoon.

Twilight uses her magic to tap the spoon on the glass as she says, "If I could have everypony's attention!"

Seeing she has everypony's attention, she puts them away, and announces, "As you all know, Starlight Glimmer's been my pupil for a while now, and I'd hoped she'd be my pupil for a long time yet to come. But it turns out that's just not meant to be."

Everyone gasp in the room and are looking a bit confused. Starlight isn't sure what Twilight is talking about either.

Then Princess Twilight adds to her announcement, "Starlight, you have proved yourself to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I need to teach you. So we have a second reason to celebrate today. Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer on her graduation day!"

Hearing the exciting and surprising news everyone began to cheer, and clap their hooves or hands with smiles on their faces.

"What a great surprise!" Pinkie shouts in excitement.

Princess Twilight says to Starlight, "The future's in your own hooves now."

"Wow. I was not expecting this!" Starlight says, still surprised by the news.

Trixie, Sun, Sunburst, and Thorax pull her to a hug, congratulating for her graduation day. Princess Twilight is happy to see that her student is going to take the next step.

"Darn it. I was hoping you would send her to my realm. We could've been roomies. Way to not pick up what I was putting down," Discord says to Princess Twilight, sounding disappointed.

Princess Twilight simply rolls her eyes and walks away in response.

Trixie is so excited that she has an idea, "How do you want to celebrate? Girls' trip to Las Pegasus?"

"We could throw you a changeling Gorbfest!" Thorax happily suggests.

Starlight, Trixie, Sunburst, and Sun are looking a bit confused by the suggestion Thorax has given them.

"A what?" Sun questionably asks.

"Uh, it's more fun than it sounds," Thorax clarifies, and shows a nervous smile.

Starlight smiles in reply.

Then Sun suggests, "You can always come to visit with me and the girls. You didn't get to see much the last time you were there."

"Can I come too?" Trixie asks, feeling hopeful.

"Probably not, it will be confusing if Canterlot High suddenly has two of you," Sun calmly advise against it.

"Aw pony feathers," Trixie mutters, feeling disappointed.

Starlight then feels somepony taking her shoulder. She turn sto see Discord the chaotic spirit behind her.

"Or we could go cause a little mischief. I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese. Do you think it's a "gouda" idea?" Discord suggests with a girl.

He laughs, and adds, "That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path."

"Well, that all sounds wonderful. But, um, give me a minute, would ya?" Starlight asks with a smile, but kind of a mask to her real feelings.

"Congratulations," Princess Twilight says, trying to show a smile.

"Thanks," Starlight replies, doing the same thing.

"So how do you feel?" Twilight asks with a smile.

Starlight answers expressing her feelings, "Happy, surprised, overwhelmed. I mean, not that I'm not grateful."

"But are you sure?" Starlight asks feeling unsure.

"Believe me. I've thought long and hard about this,"

"Of course you did," Starlight nervously answers.

"Starlight, trust me. You're ready," Princess Twilight says, filling her with support.

"Yeah!" Starlight answers, but sounding unsure and walks away.

But Starlight comes back to Twilight and admits, "No, I'm not.

"What are you talking about?" Princess Twilight asks looking confused.

Starlight has her hoof over her eyes, and admits in a shout, "I'm not ready to leave!"

Twilight smiles as says as she pulls Starlight to a hug, "Oh, good! 'Cause I'm not ready for that either!"

"Here! I got you this present," Princess Twilight happily adds, levitating the large present.

Starlight opens her present and is astonished to see what her present it. It is a large mirror with pictures of her friends inside.

As she looks at the photos, Princess Twilight explains, "It was going to be a "congrats on getting a medal of honor" present, but then I was afraid it would have to be a going-away present, but now it's an "I couldn't be happier you're staying" present! It fits perfectly over your dresser! I know. I measured."

Seeing the mirror along with the pictures, Starlight begins to shed tears of joy.

Appreciated by this wonderful gift, Starlight says, "Thank you."

"I may not know what comes next for you, but whatever it is, I promise I'll always be there for you," Princess Twilight says, letting Starlight know that she will be there for her.

The Princess of Friendship and her student begin to shed tears as they pull each other to a hug. They are glad to become friends and to have each other as well.

Later on, after the party is over, Sun and her friends and family are ready to go back home.

Princess Twilight says, "It's very nice to have you back again."

"Yeah. i'm glad to see you again. Hope you can come visit us again soon," Sun replies.

Princess Twilight giggles, and says, "Only is you do the same."

The two princesses pull each other to a hug.

Princess Twilight remembers, and says, "Before I forget, I got you something too."

Princess Twilight levitates a box to Sun.

Thorax remembers, and says, "I also got you and Starlight smilething too."

Thorax then levitates two small boxes to Sun and Starlight.

Starlight asks, "What's inside?"

"Open up, and see," Thorax sya with eagerness.

Starlight and Sun decides to open their present from Thorax. The two uses their magic to take them out to reveal heart shaped rocks. They both smile to see the gifts.

Sun says, "These are great."

"Where you get them from?"

"To be honest, while cleaning up the throne room i found them together. I thought it will be a great present to show what great friends you are. And for showing me that I can be brave to be myself no matter what others think and doubt I might have," Thorax eplains.

Sun smiles, and says, "I love it."

"I do too," Starlight says.

The two mares then give Thorax a hug, and lets go after a few minutes.

Starlight turns to Sun, and says, "Now it's time for you to open your other present."

Sun uses her magic to open her present from Princess Twilight. She gasp in amazement to see that the present is a black choker with bright light teal gem in the middle with silver petal base.

Sun looks at Twilight with a smile, and says, "Thanks Princess Twilight, it's lovely."

Sun puts the choker on her neck to try it out.

Sun shows it to the others and asks, "What do you think?"

The girls complement and say that it's lovely.

Sun happily says, "Bye everypony."

Everyone and everypony are saying goodbye to each other. Then they all are poofed back home thanks to the Equestrian Discord. They then suddenly place back at Canterlot High.

Rainbow yawns, "I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"Yeah. It's about time to get home," Applejack adds.

After saying goodbye to each other, Sun along with her family are heading back home. Sun is still holding the heart black stone in her hand. She smiles at it, and continues to hold it in her hand. Little does Sun knows, the heart begin to shimmer colors of a bright rainbow like her eyes has done. Then the teal gem shows a dim glow that is not enough to get other attention. What Sun and Princess Twilight doesn't know, that choker is special. And will one day know it's meaning.


End file.
